tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Berene
NAME: Floyd Berene RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 44 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Berene Spice Trade, Imperial City Market Committee SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Businessman WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Uses a slim mithril sword with a few small gems studding the hilt, Eidolon‘s Ward, and is skilled at sword-and-shield fighting style. An expert conjurer and has very limited teleportation abilities (short-range of a few feet, anything more is too much strain). He also has a nullification aura, which has a limited range (20-30 feet, but can be extended) that disables all special abilities, magic, transformations for everyone in the aura and drains strengths slightly, at the cost of it being taxing to maintain. REGION OF BIRTH: Cyrodiil (Cheydinhal, Third Era) OCCUPATION: Merchant and tradesman, runs his own company. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born towards the end of the Third Era in Cheydinhal, he constructed a portal by Hermaeus Mora’s command and traveled to the Fourth Era and participated in the Great War with his siblings, briefly serving in the fight against the Thalmor. After the Battle of Red Ring he found that he needed something to do and a place to live while he established himself, so he decided to travel with Lykos and live with his family. During his time in Hammerfell he aided them in liberating southern Hammerfell from the Dominion. Meanwhile he established his spice trade, starting a small, nameless stall at first, then expanding into small shops and caravans later on. Eventually he fully establishes a trade, setting up shops in various cities across Tamriel. He uses mainly land transportation for distribution goods, but has one cargo/multipurpose ship, the Fang of Dawn. Never having a real home, he drifted from city to city, renting out temporary homes that he never used for more than a year. When his nephew Geoff came of age Floyd offered him to work as a second in command of sorts in his expanding business network. Thinking it could get him some good gold Geoff accepted and began to travel and work with Floyd. Floyd successfully purchased storefront property in the Imperial City, establishing the location as the hub of trade for Berene Spice Trade. Business has been doing surprisingly well despite a few incidents. FAMILY: Geoff Wickham (nephew), Vallus (older brother) Lysona (older sister) Morgona (mother, deceased) Andyn (father, deceased) Zulla (niece), Jade (niece), Morgan (niece), Aiden (nephew). PERSONALITY: A laid-back person, but has moments of sternness and heavy-handedness. Takes his business seriously. He’s skilled in enterprise and while he likes a more straightforward approach to things he knows how to use roundabout tactics to achieve his goals. Can be greedy. HAIR: Light brown with a short trimmed, neat hairstyle. EYES: Brown. FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Thick goatee, sometimes a full beard. He maintains a youthful appearance, but signs of age and stress are starting to show. SKIN: Mild tan but still fair skin tone. BODY: Average-slim build. Stronger than he looks. CLOTHING: When he’s working he wears a combination of formal attire and casual wear, a mix of comfort and style (imagine the black & burgundy outfit from Oblivion). Hen traveling or fighting he commonly wears heavy fur coats, thick boots, and carries a large rucksack for his things. LIKES: Gold, spices, running a business, family (a few at least), a balance of work and relaxation DISLIKES: Thalmor, slothfulness, Empire (does not appreciate some of their actions and policies), threats, thieves, bandits, pirates, arrogance. AMBITIONS: To run a profitable business and make a name for himself. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He wants a successful career (besides a military one) and cannot let his business fail. Category:Characters